Blackout
by Mist Hyuga
Summary: Un Sasuke accro à la drogue, mais aussi à une jeune fille du nom d’Hinata. (Sasuhina)


Plus, j'en voulais toujours plus..

La drogue, la musique, le sexe.. Plus, j'en voulais toujours plus. La sensation de douleur mélangée avec le plaisir d'une bonne paire de jambes en l'air après une bonne bière au bar avec le groupe.. Oui, j'en voulais toujours plus.

\- Sasuke !

J'aime lorsqu'elles crient mon nom, leurs ongles parfaitement plantés dans ma chair qui laissé des traces de couleur sur ma peau blanche comme cette drogue .. La Cocaïne.

Après 2 heures à mettre, plongé dans le plaisir du sexe, mon téléphone sur la table de chevet en verre vibra, signe que j'avais reçu un message. Reculant mon corps de la blonde allongé, tête reposée sur un oreiller près de moi, j'attrape mon téléphone pour voir de qui était le message.

《 Coucou Sasuke,

Je termines bientôt le boulot, je finis de nettoyer le restaurant et je te rejoins.

Bisous, Hinata. 》

Soudain, le liquide rouge qui me servait de sang circulant dans mes veines se mit à geler, comme ci on y avait mis de la glace pour l'empêcher de couler.

Ce message ... Ce nom .. Hinata.

Oui, c'était bien elle et je n'attendait point plus pour ne pas réagir à son message pour bouger.

Me levant subitement du lit, je me mis à la recherche de mon caleçon pour l'enfiler ainsi que mon pantalon, alors que je venais de terminer de m'habiller la blonde allongée il y a quelques minutes sur mon lit s'assit pour ensuite me fixer, le visage surprit.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu te rhabille ? Reviens te coucher..

\- Prend tes vêtements et casse toi de mon appartement.

\- Quoi ? Estomaqué par la parole de celui qui lui avait prit sa virginité, la blonde se leva du lit, la couverture en main et s'approcha, paniquée.

\- Attend .. Tu peux pas me demander de faire ça après ce qu'on a fait .. ? C'est une blague, c'est ça ?

Franchement, j'en avais que faire de sa réaction et de ces paroles, je n'avais qu'une envie, qu'elle se barre d'ici.

\- Qu'est ce que tu comprends pas dans " Prend tes vêtements et casse toi de mon appartement " ?

\- Mais .. Mais tu peux pas faire ça ! Je me suis donnée à toi ! Je t'ai donnée ma virginité !

Les larmes commencées à apparaître sur le visage de la belle alors qu'elle tentée temps bien que mal à le retenir en lui prenant le bras.

\- Tu n'étais qu'un plan cul comme toutes les autres ! J'ai pas que ça à faire de votre première fois ou pas, casse toi !

Dis-je en retirant mon bras.

\- Mais .. Mais .. !

Ne pouvant pas attendre plus et vu que je n'avais pas que ça à faire à parler avec une gamine de 16 ans, je pris ces vêtements ainsi que son sac pour ensuite l'attrapé violemment par l'épaule et l'amener à la porte de mon appartement. La porte grande ouverte, je vins la mettre dehors en lui lançant ces affaires à la figure après avoir récupéré ma couverture pour ensuite lui dire sur un ton froid pour qu'elle comprenne une bonne fois pour toute sans que je n'ai à le répéter.

\- Rhabille toi et casse toi de mon palier.. Si dans 25 minutes tu es toujours là lorsque j'ouvrivrai cette porte, je t'envoie sur le trottoir.

Et c'est en refermant la porte derrière moi et tournant le verrou pour la bloquer que je me mis au travail. Mode nettoyage activé, balayage du sol à coup de balai, nettoyage du salon en jetant les déchets de la bouffe à la poubelle, nettoyage de la vaisselle et de la cuisine, lessive des draps, rangement de la chambre..

Je voulais que tous soient nickel à son arrivée, rien que pour elle, j'étais prêt à faire tous les sacrifices possibles même jusqu'à me débarrasser de ma crasse pour l'avoir.

Une fois le nettoyage terminé, je me mit en mode calme, heureux de constater que tout était en ordre à son arrivé, mon attention se porta vers la porte d'entrée.

\- J'espère qu'elle est partie cette conne .. Je tiens pas à ce que Hinata la voit .. Tss.

Ouvrant la porte mon soulagement fut grand en constatant qu'elle était parti, c'est en soupirant que je vins refermer la porte derrière moi quand en regardant l'heure sur l'horloge pourri accroché à mon mur que mon coeur fit un nouveau détour.

\- Merde ! Manda !

Prise de panique, je me mis à la recherche de ce petit connard qui comme à son habitude, c'était mit en boule dans un coin alors que je l'avais laissé sortir de son terrarium. Me mettant à sa recherche, soulevant les cousins et matelas, je finis par le trouver dans mon armoire, sur les vêtements de nuit d'Hinata..

\- Petit con .. Combien de fois je vais te le dire que c'est pas pour toi ça !

Mon boa était effectivement là, enroulé dans les vêtements de nuit d'Hinata.. Il savait pourtant que je n'aimais pas qu'il y aille ! Pour la simple est bonne raison que je n'avais pas envie de perdre l'odeur de la demoiselle qui depuis longtemps hanté mes pensées, même les plus perverses ..

Attrapant son corps, je vins le ramener dans son terrarium et le nourrir avec une souris morte sorti tous droit du frigo et sans attendre celui-ci attrapa dans sa mâchoire monstre ce qui allait le caler pour la nuit.

\- T'a de la chance que cette fille t'ai pas vu sinon, je donnerai pas chers de sa peau si elle t'avait touché.. Dis-je en retirant la pince et refermant le terrium, laissant Manda engloutir tranquillement sa petite souris.

Mais .. Moi aussi, j'avais une petite souris, une souris qui me glisser entre les doigts alors qu'elle est si près, une souris à l'odeur aussi envoûtant que de la drogue.. En parlant de drogue ..

Mon envie d'en reprendre fit surface et dieu, c'est que si je n'en prenais pas .. Je reviendrai incontrôlable ..

Allant dans la salle de bain, je pris dans la pharmacie un petit sachet contenant ma cocaïne, et c'est en ouvrant le paquet et étalant la poudre magique sur un petit papier que je me mis à la renifler ..

\- Oh oui .. Mmh ..

Soudain, mon corps trembla de plaisir, un plaisir provoqué par cette chose que les gens prenaient comme une arme, comme un crime, mais qui au contraire était une pure merveille de la nature ..

La Cocaïne.


End file.
